One shot collection
by romanceaddicted
Summary: A collection of mostly Jem and Tessa Fluff. I just wanted a cute story, so I decided, why not write one myself, but Will fans will not be dissapointed, at least with the first story. I'm not very good at writing summaries so please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Clockwork fanfiction. I got the idea when I was on the bus after school when it was raining. Please Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em>

_Clockwork Angel and Prince belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare_

* * *

><p>Tessa drew back her arm, closing one eye, trying to focus on the target on the far wall. It seemed impossibly far away.<p>

"Its no just concentration that makes a good throw," Gideon was saying. "You have to want it. In here."He rested his hand over his heart.

Gideon had decided to single-handedly train Tessa, Sophie and Cecily. Sometimes Will or Jem would assist him , but Gideon preferred to teach them on his own.

He had told Tessa that it was because he felt that he was intruding at the institute and it was his way of showing Charlotte and Henry that he appreciated them accepting him into their family.

Tessa relaxed her grip on the small dagger in her hand. She felt the weight of it and eyed the target with a cautious eye.

The door opened. Tessa turned her head and saw Jem entering the room. His sliver hair was dark, plastered to his head with what Tessa assumed was rain. His jacket was grey, darker on the shoulders where it was wet.

Tessa threw the knife in the general direction of the target before barrelling across the room and throwing herself into Jem's arms.

He staggered back a few steps before righting himself and pulling her close. Even through his wet clothes, she could feel the warmth of him, hear the uneven beating of his heart and smelled the unique mixture of soap and sandalwood that clung to his clothes and hair. She pressed her face into his chest and felt his fingers run through her hair. She shivered and he noticed; pulling away from her. A rueful smile on his face.

"Sorry,"he said. "I had to go out and I haven't had time change.":

Worry twisted Tessa's heart.

"You should be more careful."

"But if I was more careful, I wouldn't get to see you as much," Jem grinned at her, his sliver eyes sparkling, "Training hard are you?"

"Yes," murmured Tessa, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He took her by the shoulders and twisted her around , so that she could see the dagger embedded in the wall, three feet away from the circle she had been aiming at.

Tessa smiled up at Jem. "I was doing well until you came in here and distracted me."

"We'll just see about that Miss Tessa" The voice came from behind Jem.

Will casually strolled around Jem, and paused in the centre of the room. His hair was wet, like Jem's. Curling black tendrils stuck to the back of his neck and, also like Jem , his jacket was wet.

Will pointedly brought his arm up to his nose and sniffed the wet material, making an awful face. "Has anyone noticed that wet wool smells like wet dog?" he asked.

He stopped, as if expecting a answer, when none came he went on.

"This only moves to support my hypothesis that." He paused for dramatic effect. "That wool is now so expensive that they now use dog hair instead of wool in clothes."

"Will," Jem said wrinkling his nose. " That is . . ."

"Your right!" exclaimed Will pointing at Jem with a slender finger. "Far too unlikely. What's more likely is that sheep are a special breed of dog, which has been trained to eat grass and go Baa."

Tessa coughed to hide a laugh. Will gazed at her in a appreciative way. His eyes met hers across her the room. Tessa felt herself flush.

Gideon moved towards Will. Glancing away from Tessa, Will turned to face him and began to talk, in earnest to the other boy.

Jem offered his arm to Tessa. She took it gratefully, letting him lead her away from the chaos in the training room

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I really hoped you liked it ^_^<strong>

**I love Jem and hope that he gets a happily ever after**

**Lots of love (LOL?)**

**Romance Addicted  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

A thank you to everyone who left feedback, I was so happy when I got emailed about it, I was running around my room in a joyous rapture. To know that someone took the time to read my story, it made me very happy, so thank you ^_^

Disclaimer: The infernal devices do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p>Tessa made her way to the music room, a few books tucked under her arm. She liked the peace of the room and knew that if anyone disturbed her there, it would only be Jem, the only musical person in the institute.<p>

The soft sounds of a piano drifted out into the corridor as she stood in front of the music rooms heavy oak doors. A part of her wanted to turn back and make her way back to her room, but a force even more powerful than her desire to read in a quiet, secluded place, was her desperate wish to see Jem.

She knocked before entering, not wanted to startle Jem or interrupt the beautiful music, but even with her warning knock, Jem still jumped slightly when she touched his shoulder after crossing the room to stand by his side.

Jem looked up at her, his eyes clear and happy, Tessa felt as if she were drowning in large silver pools. He began to speak, but Tessa reached out and placed a finger against his lips.

Putting her books down on a table nearby, Tessa sat next to him on the piano stool. Jem smiled and reached out with his left arm to wrap it around Tessa's waist. He then rested his free hand on the piano keys. Using his index finger he pressed down on a key, drawing from it a rich sound. Jem began to play a rhythm, It had a fast tempo, and as Tessa rested her head against his chest, she realised that he was playing in time with the beats of his heart.

Tessa pulled back slightly so that she could lock eyes with him. Without looking away she reached up and brushed away a lock of his hair that had fallen into his eyes.

The tempo of Jem's playing increased and continued to get faster as she trailed her fingers down the side of his face, to brush over his lips. His eyes drifted shut, his eyelashes casting long shadows down his face.

The room seemed filled with this one note. It was all Tessa could hear, the way she could only see Jem, the same way she could only feel him, like all her nerves in her body were somehow connected to her fingertips, where they caressed his face.

Tessa leaned closer to Jem and pressed her lips against his jaw. His eyes flew open and his gasp - almost completely drowned out by the single note he was still playing, the tempo getting faster and faster – was still clearly audible to Tessa. She drew back and smiled up at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jem slammed his hand down on the keys, creating a discordant sound, before bringing both his hands up to tangle in Tessa's hair, pulling her against him and pressing his fever hot lips against hers.

Tessa clung to him. He was her oasis, her safe place, where she was protected from questions. Questions that had no answer, at least not yet. Their future together was something that she often wondered about. But when she was wrapped in his arms, all her fears about him, about the drug , about them were banished to a corner of her heart that she did not wish to explore.

They stayed like that, holding each other until the dinner bell rang.

Pulling away, Jem stood up and smiled down at Tessa, offering his hand to her.

"May I help you princess?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading ^_^<p>

I got the idea of the Piano from Futurama, and not as my friend asked from Twilight, just putting that out there.

I realised there was almost no speaking. Jem has the only line, Is that weird?

The oasis metaphor I used, I had a whole idea for it, which included Will, but it didn't fit into the story, I'm a bit sad so I'm going to put it at the end of this chapter.

The next chapter I may do my idea of what will happen to Jem if his addiction is cured. I'm not sure when or if it will come out, but it's almost winter holidays so I'll spend a lot of time inside, out of the rain so I may finish it then!

* * *

><p>A wanderer lived in a desert oasis, everything surrounding her was hectic and changing but sometime her oasis may cease to exist, it may happen tomorrow it may happen when the wanderer is old but the she knew that if she walked for long enough, if she risked everything, there would be a city, but she wouldn't know until she arrived whether it would be a beautiful city filled with everything wonderful or a city made of slums where everything was filthy and dangerous.<p>

Would she stay in her beautiful oasis where everything was already wonderful and perfect or would she risk her all, knowing that there could be a wonderful city just beyond the horizon.

Tessa = wanderer

Jem = Oasis

Will = City

* * *

><p>Hope to see you soon<p>

Romanceaddicted


End file.
